


To a happy new year, from me

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [142]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Percy is a Dork, Platonic Kisses, They’re All Dorks, Will can climb, and also romantic kisses, happy new years, kids being kids, let them vibe I stg, loud screaming as I speed write this before the new years, new years fic, percabeth, probably OOC warning, solangelo, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy and Will being a dork, while Nico and Annabeth watch on.  A small New Years party.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase & Will Solace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	To a happy new year, from me

**Author's Note:**

> Me speed writing this because I procrastinated for a long time and also struggled to write this at least somewhat decent: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> happy new year all! While 2020 really really sucked, I’ve had the best time on here, to almost a full year I’ve been on Ao3 and to my 170 (now 171) fics on here! I’ve had a lot of free time and a lot of practice on my writing.
> 
> Thank you all and I hope 2021 treats us a bit kinder.

Nico nudged Will with his toe, Will was laying in the grass face down, his head in his arms.

“Are you dead?” Nico asked, even though he already knew the answer. The campfire roared from the hearth, campers were cheering and talking loudly with impatience.

“Percy stabbed me, I’m dead,” Will muttered, unmoving from where he was laying. Nico nudged him again with his foot.

“Percy has a half-eaten candy cane, you’ll heal just fine,” Nico said, “walk it off.”

“Have you ever been shanked with a candy cane, it hurts,” Will rolled onto his back, onto Nico’s foot as well.

“I thought you’d be more lively during New Years',” Nico raised one eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Will groaned.

“Come help me find a weapon to get him back,” Will pushed himself up to his feet.

“I liked it when I was momentarily taller,” Nico huffed.

Will barked a laugh and stalked off, dragging Nico with him. Will collected a couple of sticks from the ground as they walked, judging them quickly before handing a couple to Nico.

“We attack without mercy.”

Percy was sitting next to Annabeth by the fire, he had stolen one of the bags of marshmallows which was close to being knocked over by his feet. 

Nico had assumed that Will was going to poke Percy with the sticks or at least like, do something you’d normally do with a stick.

Instead, Will being not one to go by the norm, threw sticks at Percy’s back one by one. They weren’t very good at that job and a couple hit Annabeth. It got Percy’s attention though, he jumped and spun around.

“I’m here for revenge!” Will exclaimed, Nico pressed his lips in a thin line.

“Why are you throwing sticks at me?” Percy spread his hands baffled, scooping up the sticks on the ground.

Will screeched as Percy threw them back, jumping to his feet to chase after him. Nico stood by Annabeth who had turned around, her expression unreadable. No one else turned to look at the two as they ran around behind the campfire.

“New years is in a couple of minutes,” Annabeth laughed, “we better round them up if we wanna get a kiss.”

Nico sighed, dropping his sticks that he was still holding. Will had scrambled halfway up a tree while Percy was standing at the bottom holding sticks. Will dropped leaves on his head.

Annabeth sighed even heavier, “do we need to call the fire department?” She called, jogging over to where the two of them were. Will hissed at Percy.

Nico snorted at Percy’s shocked expression.

“Tell him to stop trying to stab me,” Will said, swinging his legs back and forth.

“Percy no stabbing Will,” Annabeth put her hand on Percy’s arm. Percy huffed.

“He started it.”

Will shimmied down the tree, dropping to his feet. He glared at Percy.

There was a silence that washed through the crowd that was gathered around the campfires. People started counting down.

The countdown reached zero and there was a cheer through camp. Will furrowed his eyebrows at Percy, before bending down and giving Annabeth a kiss on the cheek. 

“What?” Percy exclaimed. Annabeth snorted as she laughed, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

“Hey!” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, poking Will in the side, “that’s not fair!”

“Nico give me a kiss!” Percy said, clasping his hands together in front of himself.

“Ew no,” Nico leaned into Will’s side. Will laughed proudly, giving Nico a kiss.

Percy huffed, pulling Annabeth closer to him, “Will don’t think I’m gonna forget this.” Percy’s potential monologue was cut off by Annabeth kissing him on the lips, patting him on the cheek.

“It’s all good fun,” Annebeth said.

“Happy New Year, Nico,” Will muttered, ignoring the other two. Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulders. 

“Happy New Year, dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually originally gonna project on Will tonight because time passing is stressing me out and I cant believe the year is over and I have a lot of mixed feelings. But i scrapped that and left it until later. Maybe today maybe tomorrow. Maybe an after, January 1st Style angst?
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> I love you all and thank you to every single one of you guys who has stuck with me this year and pretty much made it worth while (and to the friends I made along the way)
> 
> Happy New Years. It’s 11:42 upon posting this so we’re close.
> 
> Love, Phantomxlegend


End file.
